1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lights and, more specifically, to a light for a purse which automatically illuminates when the purse is opened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When opening up a purse or backpack, it is difficult to see the contents inside. For this reason, lighting devices have been designed to illuminate the inside of the purse or backpack. In general, most purse/backpack lights (hereinafter purse lights) are mounted to an inside compartment of the purse. The lights have a manual switch which must be moved by the user in order to activate the purse light.
There are several problems with these types of purse lights. First, as stated above, these types of lights require the user to activate the light. In dark rooms or areas, it is often difficult to locate the light switch. Thus, one will have to feel around in the purse to locate the light switch. This is both time consuming and bothersome to the user.
Another problem is that most purse lights are stationary. The purse light is often sewn into a section of the purse. Thus, only the area around the purse light is illuminated. For someone with a rather large purse, the majority of the interior section would not be illuminated when the purse light is activated.
Therefore, a need existed to provide an improved lighting device for a purse. The improved lighting device for the purse must be able to automatically activate once the purse has been opened. The improved lighting device for the purse must further be able to light all areas of the purse.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved lighting device for a purse.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved lighting device for a purse that will automatically activate once the purse has been opened.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved lighting device for a purse that is able to light all areas of the purse.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention a purse with an illuminating device is disclosed. The purse has a main storage area. A flap member is provided and has a first end permanently coupled to the main storage area and a second end removably coupled to the main storage area. A lighting device is coupled to the purse. The lighting device has a power supply and a light element coupled to the power supply. A housing unit is coupled to the flap member of the purse and holds the power supply and light element. A spring loaded switch is coupled to the flap member and automatically causes the lighting device to activate when the flap member is lifted.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention a purse with an illuminating device is disclosed. The purse has a main storage area. A flap member is provided and has a first end permanently coupled to the main storage area and a second end removably coupled to the main storage area. A lighting device is coupled to the purse. The lighting device has a power supply and a light element coupled to the power supply. A housing unit is coupled to an interior section of the main storage area of the purse and holds the power supply and light element. The housing may be permanently coupled to the interior section of the main storage area or the housing may be removably coupled to the interior section of the main storage area. A spring loaded switch is coupled to the flap member and automatically causes the lighting device to activate when the flap member is lifted.